


“打一架。”

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -“你赢了听你的，我赢了听我的。”





	“打一架。”

“我从不相信他的鬼话，我也不知道他对你说了什么。”他拍拍身上的灰土，站起来将插在地上的剑摄入手中，“可这个世界总要有反派角色的出现。

“我也好，你也罢，在这个世界里，都没得选择。所以，只能缩在自己的龟壳里，想说在自己的世界里，永远都是主角吗。不，对于我来说，我只想轰轰烈烈地打一架，管他什么角色，打赢了，活下去，打输了，成亡魂。

“想要出去的唯一方法是杀了我，而我会坚守我的使命。”

古昼坐在地上看着他，琥珀眸子里荡开一层笑意，忍不住笑起来，“对啊，我们没得选择，所以说，打一架吧，管他妈的生死存亡，一切就交给各自的实力！

“输了就怪，自己的武艺不精吧！”

他起身，同样将插进土里的刀摄入手中，一股嗜血之意从刀里迸发，雪白的刀身慢慢染上血红之色。

白夜同样回了一个淡淡的笑容，暗蓝的眼眸却亮得出奇，像千万星辰坠落其中，狂热的战意从眼里渗透出来。

“当！”

**Author's Note:**

> *不知什么时候写的小片段（？）


End file.
